Negative bloodlines
The negative bloodlines/rebirths or backwards game is a secret game mode in Infinity Blade I and Infinity Blade II (as of the 1.31 update). =Infinity Blade I= To reach the negative bloodlines, you must be killed by the Dark Knight in the Original Game tutorial. In order to do this, you must tap the block icon quickly after the prompt, without holding it. This will cause Siris to release his block and be hit by the Dark Knight. Doing this enough times will cause the player to die. Do not make a successful block as doing so will force you to hit the Dark Knight, causing the God King to interrupt the battle and kill the player himself. After being defeated you may Restart the Castle or Restart the Battle. Selecting Restart the Castle will take you to the scene in which the player looks over the cliff, but the game will ask you to start Bloodline -1. Notes *Going into the negative bloodlines will unlock the Dark Mech Set which cannot be removed until bloodline -10. Once you reach bloodline -10, the Dark Mech set will become available in NewGame+. *Entering the negative bloodlines will unlock the achievement "How'd You Do That?!". ''Also, if you reach bloodline -10, you will unlock the achievement "''Delved Too Deeply". *Negative bloodlines are a good way to earn gold quickly. Your opponents, treasure chests and gold bags will drop large amounts of gold, and you can easily and quickly defeat your opponents thanks to your superior equipment. You can then return to normal bloodlines and spend your money. *Negative bloodlines are also a good way to level up quickly. Beating the first opponent in bloodline -1 with no prior xp will result in an advance to level 6. =Infinity Blade II= In the v1.31 update, negative rebirths were added to Infinity Blade II. To enter the mode, restart Rebirth 1 and keep the Infinity Blade equipped throughout the tutorial (any shield, helm, armor, or ring can be used). Go through the first three enemies normally, until you reach Genno, Saydhi's Champion. When it the tutorial tells you to use a super attack, stab Genno three times and instead of doing a combo, keep slicing it in one direction for about 60 seconds. Afterwards, dodge repeatedly so that you get exhausted and damage yourself. When you die, instead of an option to restart the rebirth, the option will be "??????". Select it to enter the negative rebirths. In the mode, the gem set will automatically be equipped. Other items can be purchased, but not worn. Also, battles will have XP bonus requirements that must be completed. Failure to complete a requirement will result in being kicked out of the negative rebirths (which can be avoided by killing the app from the task bar). In the mode, Raidriar will also be replaced with the Classic God King (also known as the Nega-God King). Notes *Almost all items dropped by regular enemies and chests in the negative rebirths will be gems, and the time it takes for a gem forge to be completed is one battle, regardless of how long it would normally take. *If you are kicked out of the negative rebirths, all of the gems equipped on the gem set will remain equipped if you enter the mode again. *After defeating the Classic God King, you will return back to the normal rebirth system starting at Saydhi's Estate. All gold, stats, and items will remain intact. Category:Gameplay